The Adventures of Han of the Hood
by starwenn
Summary: Han Solo, Maid Leia, and Luke Scarlet lead the Merry Rebels as they rob rich Prince Palpatine and Sheriff Vader to pay the poor of Nottingham.


**Robin Hood**

Rating: PG-13

Parings: Han/Leia, Jyn/Cassian

Disclaimer: _Star Wars_ belongs to Lucsafilm and the Walt Disney Company.

Han Solo – or Robin Hood, if you prefer – first met Luke Scarlet and Friar Kenobi when they came into the Mos Eisley Tavern, a run-down watering hold on the edge of Nottingham. A drunk man with a thick beard and a monkey's face gave the blond lad in the bright red cape a shove at the bar. Minutes later, the mercenary was missing a hand, and the old man was warding off anyone else with a wave of his sword. Han thought that the old Jedi order, the legendary Celtic warrior-monks, had all been killed off when they were accused of attacking Prince Palpatine. It would seem that the scheming ruler missed one.

The slender man in the musty brown cassock wasn't even intimidated by Chewbacca. His black-bearded Saracen friend towered over most people and spoke little English, but they chatted together like old friends. Chewie brought them over to their table, the monk with the silver hair and neatly trimmed beard, and the eager young boy with the hair of gold in the scarlet cape and tunic.

"Chewbacca here," the old man began, "says you're the most skilled guide and archer in Sherwood Forest. We need someone who can take us to Alden Manor, Queen Breha's ancestral home on the edge of Nottingham. We have a message from King Bail that must get through to her. The only passengers are myself, the boy, a servant, and his dog."

"You've never heard of Han Solo?" Han raised his eyebrow when they failed to show any recognition. "I'm fast with a bow and arrow, and even faster with a horse. I made the run through Kessel Pass in less than twelve seconds. Falcon won't have any trouble making it to Alden Manor." He sipped his thick mead from the polished pewter cup. "What is it," the outlaw asked, "some kind of trouble with the Sheriff and his men?"

The elderly monk gave him a small, rueful smile. "All we want is to avoid any encounters with the Prince's knights and Sheriff Vader."

"That is a trick these days, isn't it?" Han chewed it over, leaning his long back clad in a tattered green tunic and black vest against the worn wooden bench. "I want twenty thousand pounds, old man. All in advance."

"Twenty thousand!" The youth exclaimed, his deep blue eyes flashing. "We could hire an entire team of horses and archers for that!"

"But who will lead them, boy?" Han snorted. "You're little more than a child."

"I'm just as skilled of an archer as you are!" The angry boy turned to his older companion. "We don't have to sit here and listen to this, Ben..."

Ben put up his hand, his own keen blue eyes moving back to Solo. "We can pay you fifteen now, plus two more when we reach Alden Manor."

"Seventeen thousand?" Han thought this over. "You have yourself two guides. Meet us at the stables in town in about an hour." Chewbacca nudged Han and nodded at three of the Prince's knights at the bar, asking the tavern keeper about a youth in red and an elderly monk with a sword. "And I'd do it quickly, before the Prince's mooks take too much of an interest in your handiwork."

By the time the knights made it to Han and Chewbacca's table, they were alone. The knights didn't even give them a second glance."Seventeen thousand! Those two must be desperate. This could save us, Chewie. Go back to the horses and tend to their needs. I'll pay for our drinks and get the feed for Falcon and Buraq."

Han had no sooner gone to pay the tavern keeper than he found himself staring at the sharp end of an iron arrow. "Hello there, Green." He put up his hands, trying to look friendly. "I'll be on my way to talk to your master as soon as I can. Tell Jasper..."

"Baron Du Hutt has had enough of your excuses." "Greedy" Green was a singularly ugly man. His pock-marked face with the rough skin ended in peculiar little lips that looked more like Cupid's bows than anything human. His black hair always bristled, like he'd touched metal on a dry, cold day. His bow and arrow were certainly real enough, though. He pushed Han back to the table and bench he'd lately left. "He has no patience for outlaws who skip out on payment for taxes or their shipments."

Han fingered his own bow. "Greedy, I have the money this time. I'm taking two men to Alden Manor. As soon as I come back, I'll pay for Father's land, what's left of it that the sheriff didn't take."

"Tell that to the Baron." Greedy kept the arrows level at Han's chest. "He may only take that worthless nag you call a horse."

"First of all," the thief sneered, "don't insult Falcon. Second, he'll touch him over my dead body."

"You've just named your own death sentence, Locksley." Greedy held up the bow as Han started to stand. "I believe I'll enjoy this."

"I'll bet you will." Han snapped before he leaped from his seat. It was too dark for most of the tavern's customers to tell what happened after that. All anyone knew when they could be bothered to look up from their ale cups was Greedy lay in a splatter of blood on the floor, an arrow through his chest. "Sorry about the mess" Han muttered to the tavern-keeper. He tossed the man a coin for his trouble before making his way out to join his friend.

Mos Eisley Village, even before King Bail left for the Crusades, had been a wretched hive of scum and villainy. With the king captured by his enemies in Austria, his half-brother Palpatine and Palpatine's mysterious right-hand man the Sheriff Vader had taken over, raising the taxes on everything from wool to road tolls. Those who couldn't afford to pay the taxes were often sent to jail, or at best, stripped of their homes and lands and left with nothing, including their pride.

Han knew Du Hutt was at the stables, even before Chewbacca warned him. Vicious nobles like Du Hutt who profited off Palpatine's corruption never left well enough alone. What the peasants and merchants didn't lose to paying taxes, they were forced to turn over to men who regarded them as little more than animals.

"Han, my boy," Jasper began, "you disappoint me." Baron Jasper Du Hutt was so corpulent and greasy, his stomach protruded far past the limits of his food-stained hose. No amount of silk and fur could disguise the remnants of his last meal. His face was all shiny rolls and fat, hiding a pair of yellowish piggy eyes. "You know I have no patience for highwaymen who lack the ability to deliver."

His Baroness was surrounded by his most loyal men. Each and every one was a trained assassin or bounty hunter. Sir Boba of Gisbourne, who was rarely seen without his distinctive green and red armor that was common among the people of his land, held his gun read. His hard dark eyes could barely be seen in the slats on his visor.

Han regarded Boba with a cool stare before strolling over to Jasper with an easy smile. "I'll pay you, Du Hutt. I have a small charter now. Crazy old monk and some lad want to give me a pile of money to take them to Alden Manor. You'll have the money for my land in a few days."

"All right, Locksley. I'll give you the time. Your father was one of my best men, before he ran afoul of the Sheriff's boys." A fat finger poked into Han's side. "But if you don't deliver this time, I'll send so many men after you, you'll never be able to show your face in London or any other civilized town ever again."

The taller man only smirked as he deliberately stepped on Jasper's foot, then gave him a bow. "You are a wonderful human being, Your Baroness."

Han lay the feed in the horses' troughs as soon as the Baron and his men took their leave. Falcon and Buraq greeted him with their usual happy whinnies. Buraq was a stout, shaggy brown steed who rather resembled a four-legged version of his master. Falcon was older, it was true, with thinning patches in his gray fur and a stringy reddish mane, but he could ride like the wind and kick like a wild creature. Han was brushing Falcon's mane when Chewbacca returned with the lad, the monk, a tall, thin man in a tattered yellow tunic with golden hair and a nervous frown, and a fat, furry white dog who sported a strange blue wool collar with a small tube tied to it.

The lad in the red cape was not impressed with his transportation. "That's what's leading us to Alden Manor?" he whined. "'Tis little more than a bag of bones and hair!"

His owner merely patted the horse on the back. "Falcon is the fastest creature alive. He can run two leagues in less time it takes to whistle."

"Greetings, sir." The golden man gave him a small bow. "I am Thomas Gildenrod, former head of the servants at the House of the Walkers. This is my watch dog, Artoo." He patted the cur by his side, who growled a bit at Han. "Don't mind him," Gildenrod added quickly. "Artoo doesn't take kindly to anyone but me or Master Luke, and he'll even give me trouble at times."

"Fine," Han muttered. "We're a bit in a hurry here, so if you'll just..."

That was when he saw the Sheriff's men hurry in the door. They always wore their distinctive white and black armor that made more noise than a bull rushing in a pasture. "There they are!" called one, pointing at Han. "That's Robin Hood, the rascal the tavern keeper spoke of! Stop that carriage!"

The man had an arrow in his throat before he could move. Han whipped out his bow and fired off arrows faster than Luke could blink. Every shot hit one of the knights or knocked out their own arrows. Chewbacca cracked the reins and barked a command in his own language. The two horses shot out of the stable, nearly flattening several knights in their flight.

Five of the knights followed them on horseback. Luke climbed in between Han and Chewbacca on the front seat, clutching his own, smaller bow. "Why can't you outrun them?" he complained. "I thought you said these nags were fast!"

"Watch what you say, lad," Han scolded, "or I'll throw you off right here. We'll be safe enough once we enter Sherwood Forest. I know the land like I know the back of my hand."

Indeed, as soon as they were under the safe coverage of the trees, Han twisted the carriage around the trunks like a snake attacking its prey. "Oh my," Gildenrod wailed, "I've forgotten how much I hate carriage travel! I would much rather walk than deal with this!"

"You can get out too, if you wish," Han growled at him as the carriage bumped further into the undergrowth. The Sheriff and his men were having a harder time keeping up with them. Two of them turned around and went down another path, and one was flung off his horse when he hit a branch. The remaining two kept after them.

Luke made a face as he used the heavy old broadsword on his back to deflect arrows. "We need to get out of here! At the rate we're going, we'll be at Alden Manor by next year!"

"Finding your way through these woods is hardly like sowing crops, lad." Han tugged the horses towards a path that was little more than a leafy rut overgrown with vegetation. "I don't think you want to end up in a ditch or a pond."

The road was barely big enough for the carriage. Thorny branches scraped at it's sides and tore at their clothes and hair. One knight ran straight into a ditch on the side of the road that had been covered with leaves. The other two were slowed by the thick brambles that kept catching at their capes.

Their carriage bumped along the path until Han turned back onto the main road. Chewbacca tugged at his arms. "I think so too, my friend," Han laughed. "The last of the knights were detained back on the path. I told you we'd outrun them."

There was no reply in the carriage's cab. Luke had gone back there after they'd returned to the main road. He was practicing feints on his knees while Friar Kenobi gave him advice. Gildenrod watched them and scratched Artoo between the ears as the dog slept, his head pillowed on his master's lap.

"Don't all thank me at once." Han made a face and returned his eyes to the road. "At any rate, we'll be at Alden Manor within the hour."

The aging friar was far more interested in his youthful charge. "Focus, Luke! Keep your eyes on the blade and your opponent. Believe in your strength, and let the element of that faith carry you through."

"I'm trying, Ben...whoa!" A bump knocked Luke from his knees, landing him face-first into the pile of hay he'd been using to practice.

The thief's laugh was curt and short. "You should be teaching the lad how to use a bow and arrow, not play games with a sword, monk. Your silly religions and rusted blade are no match for a man who is a good shot."

Luke spat hay as he got back to his knees. "I take it, sir, that you don't believe in religion."

"Lad, I've been all over England, and Chewbacca and I were in the Crusades." He gave Luke that little smirk. "I've seen many strange things you'd scarcely believe, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling us all. No mystical fate rules my destiny. It's merely tricks and nonsense."

"Maybe it isn't," the youth countered with one last hard thrust at the hay, "but it seems to have worked for me." He lifted the hay and nearly split the board beneath it in two. "Ben, did you see that?"

"I did, Luke." Ben's nose was sniffing, even as he patted his shoulder. "Luke, I smell smoke." His face paled. "And I hear screaming, like hundreds of voices cried out in terror and were silenced."

Han and Chewbacca sniffed at the air as well. "I do as well, old man." The smaller of the two wrinkled his nose. "It's too thick and acrid to come from a fireplace."

"The Manor!" Flames shot up from just beyond the rapidly thinning growth. Luke's eyes widened. "Oh god, they're burning the Manor!"

"Why would they do that?" Han grumbled as he tugged at the reins, getting the horses to pull them around the smoke. "Why would they murder their own Queen?"

"They would," Thomas wailed, "if they believed her capable of treason! My poor mistress! This is terrible!" Artoo whimpered and leaned into his master's side, letting him stroke his ears to calm himself.

Red-hot flames shot from every inch of the castle, lighting up the sky for miles. Luke's eyes widened as Han pulled into a clearing...only to find burning wood and stone and charred bodies scattered over Queen Breha's prize rose garden. There was barely anything left of what had once been one of the largest and most beautiful estates in all of England.

"Oh no," the boy gasped, barely able to breathe, "the Sheriff did it again. Because of that message!"

Han didn't like the haunted look in the lad's eyes. It reminded himself too much of his own when he found his ancestral home laying in charred fragments on the scorched dirt of Soloshire. "Boy," he said softly as the younger man wept into his red cloak, "what are you talking about?"

"The Sheriff killed my aunt and uncle, too." Tears streamed down Luke's increasingly soot-stained face. "Killed them for the dog who holds the message. I was lucky Artoo ran away and I chased him. I barely missed being killed myself." He wiped his nose on a piece of linen Thomas gave him. "Thank you. Ben told me the Sheriff murdered my father many years ago, too. Sir Anthony of the Walkers was a great warrior, the finest of the king's knights, and he died defending the throne against Vader."

"Sorry about that, lad." Han wasn't much good with tears. He awkwardly patted his shoulder.

Artoo barked the moment he saw the soldiers and tried to leap out of the carriage. Thomas had to hold the angry dog's collar, and even then, he barely managed to keep him from biting the nearest man in white on the leg. "Artoo, no! Bad boy! He mustn't find us here!"

"Shh!" Han pulled them into a grove of trees as a carriage built strongly of black walnut followed by a platoon of knights in white and black armor rode out. "If they hear us, it'll be our necks hanging next!"

A sleek black stallion as large as two of Falcon galloped over from the remains of the gardens. Luke gasped, Ben narrowed his eyes, and even Han had to pause. Heavy black iron armor and raspy breathing revealed this to be none other than Vader, the Sheriff of Nottingham himself. It was said he had once been one of the king's knights who had been caught in a terrible fire, and had been burned so badly in the resulting conflagration, he needed to remain in the armor merely to live. It did nothing to change his nearly supernatural strength or legendary temper. Few men who crossed him ever lived to tell the tale.

"Bring any remaining servants to Nottingham Castle," Vader boomed. "They will be questioned there with Maid Leia. Her message to the peasant rebels of Sherwood Forest must be found, understand me? I want every part of this forest searched! Leave no village standing until you find it!"

"Maid Leia! King Bail's ward." Luke tugged at Han's cloak. "She's the one who wrote the message. It's her signature on it. The servant and dog are hers. We must help her!"

"What we have to do is get out of here and drop you two at some nearby inn." Han was already starting to turn the carriage back towards Mos Eisley Village. "I have no desire to be swinging on the end of a rope with the Queen, and I'd like to take customers who may actually be able to pay me." Chewbacca growled and tried to grab the reins. "Chewie, have you gone mad? We should be stealing gold from some noble, not chasing Vader!"

It was too late. "Men!" They were surrounded by three men in white and black armor, all pointing swords at them. The tallest aimed his sword at Han's gullet. "What are all of you doing in this clearing?"

Han gave them his easy smile, even as he gazed down the sharp silver blade. "I'm nothing more than a humble forest guide, sir. My partner and I are taking these gentlemen to the good friar's abbey on the other side of Sherwood. We took a shortcut and got lost."

One aimed his sword at Thomas' gullet. "This man looks familiar. I think he may be Maid Leia's missing servant. The Sheriff has spoken of him!"

"Chewie!" Han leaped from the cart. "Grab them! You take those two, I'll handle the other!"

No sooner had Han spoken these words than Chewbacca grabbed both men by the throat and slammed them onto the ground, knocking them out. Han flung open the visor of the third and hit him hard in the chin, sending him to the ground as well.

Han tossed the man's armor to Luke. "This is how we're going to get out of here."

"What?" Luke's blue eyes were wide. "What are you doing?" He jumped back as a chest plate was shoved in his face.

"Lad, there's an old saying in the forests that you would be wise to remember." He slid the second chest plate over his own tunic. "If you can't beat them," he gave him that easy smirk, "join them."

They were terribly lucky that no one noticed the extra cart that joined the procession. Han, Luke, and Thomas dressed in the knights' stolen armor, despite Thomas' protests that he was no warrior. Friar Ben and Chewbacca bound the three real knights to a tree and left them a bag of jerky and a skin of water for the night. Friar Ben managed to find a cloak in one of the bags to cover Chewbacca and another to hide Artoo, who slept most of the way to Nottingham Castle.

Luke gulped as the residence of the Sheriff came into view. It was a hulking stone fort, made of the fire-forged black stone of Mufasar, and said to be completely impregnable. The building took up almost the entire cliff, dominating the views for miles around.

Once over the drawbridge, Han pulled the horses into a shadowy alcove near the stables. "We've made it in," the outlaw grumbled as he fed his beloved steed a bit of hay from a bundle by the door. "Now what?"

"Now we have to rescue Maid Leia!" Luke exclaimed as he nearly tumbled out of the carriage. "She must be somewhere in the castle! If we could just find her..."

Artoo was already sniffing at the ground. Friar Ben leaned over and stroked his back. "Do you smell her, boy?" The dog howled, letting his nose snuffle along the ground. "You know her. You're her dog, or you were. You know where they have her."

"That's wonderful," Han complained, "but we'll have no means of escape once we do find her. If, in fact, we can find her."

Friar Ben had already started towards the gate, his hand on the fine silver hilt of his sword. "Leave that to me, Hood."

"Foolish man." Han snorted. "I suspected you'd say something like that." He turned to Chewbacca as the boy tried to go after the religious man. "I knew we shouldn't have gone on this insane errand." The moor shrugged and went on in his language. "You think we should help them? Not without payment, my friend. We're in this up to our necks already as it is." Han nodded as he went on. "I think that ancient friar is daft too, but what can we do? The lad trusts him."

Artoo tugged hard at Thomas. "I think," the thin servant tried to explain, "that he wishes for us to follow him."

Luke glared at Han. "Haven't you figure it out yet, Solo? There's a group of outlaws in Sherwood Forest who call themselves the Merry Rebels. 'Tis them whom the message is intended for. We have to help Leia get that message to them, before other homes burn like yours, Alden Manor, and my aunt and uncle's farm." He leaned over Han, trying to whisper in his ear. "Besides, she's still very wealthy. As the ward of King Bail, she'll be able to pay you whatever you imagine."

"I don't know, lad," Han sneered. "I can imagine a great deal."

"You'll get it," the lad in red swore. "I'll see to it that you do."

It took ten minutes and Chewbacca smacking the heads of three lesser nobles, but they did finally get someone to tell them where the princess was being kept. She wasn't in the dungeon, but in the Sheriff's rooms in the tower on the third floor. "A princess in the tower," the youth breathed. "Just like in the stories."

"We're not in a fairy tale, boy." Han grumbled as they rushed up the stairs. "We'll be lucky if we survive."

There were two guards stationed by the largest door on the third floor. Chewbacca flung the first into the wall as if he were a doll, while Han knocked out the second and stole his keys. "Here." He flung the ring of jingling metal into Luke's waiting hand. "Free that princess of yours, so we can get out of here."

"I agree." Thomas whimpered as Artoo growled next to him. "We've been lucky so far, but what will happen if more guards – or the Sheriff himself – comes this way?"

Chewbacca was looking out one of the narrow windows on the other side of the hall when they heard the clang of ringing steel in the courtyard. He gestured to Han, pointing out the window. Han pushed past him and peered out, frowning. "I don't think that will be a problem." Friar Ben was one of the combatants, his blade flashing almost green against the mossy stone. "The old friar is keeping His Lawfulness busy."

"Your Maidship!" Thomas addressed the duo who rushed out. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Han swirled around to gaze at this so-called "maid"...and found himself staring at a tiny creature in ethereal white and silver like a fairy, her brown velvet hair wrapped in buns nearly larger than her head. "Thank you," she called to Thomas, "but right now, we need to focus on escaping."

No sooner had the maid spoken than six soldiers came around the bend, pointing their weapons at the six. Artoo growled and leaped at them, but Thomas grabbed at his collar. Chewbacca's growls were almost as loud as he shot at them with his massive mechanical bow.

"Well," Han grumbled, "we can't leave that way. Now what do we do?"

"You came in here," Leia shouted over the din. "Didn't you create a plan of escape?"

"Not my idea, Your Worship." The thief nodded at Luke. "It was his brains and the old monk's that got us in here. It's Scarlet boy you should talk to."

The little maid snatched Thomas' shaky bow. Quicker than one could blink, she shot off three arrows that hit their men dead on. "Let's get out of here. There's a hay cart down there. That could be our only means of escape."

Luke frowned as he parried with another guard. "But..." She leaped out one of the narrow windows before Han could stop her. He watched her fly through the air with the grace of a swan before indeed landing in a big cart of hay. "Maybe," he gulped, "it's not such a bad idea. Better than remaining here to be killed." The boy leaped out after her.

"Artoo," wailed Thomas as the dog tugged him to the window, "I do think we should find another way out. I hate heights!" He took the slender white mongrel in his arms before looking over the parapet and way far down to the hay below. "I'm going to regret this!" His shrieks of fear and Artoo's howls could be heard all the way to the ground.

"Get down there!" Han gave Chewbacca a shove as he shot off the last of his arrows. "I don't care if you don't fit through the window, or if hay makes you sneeze!" Chewie managed to shove himself through the narrow opening before Han, now with an empty quiver, leaped after him.

"Oof!" Hay nearly went in his ears and nostrils as he landed up to his torso in a bristly pile. "What a terrific idea, Your Worship! You know, it's not going to take long for them to figure out what happened to us."

Chewbacca, after getting over a sneezing fit, had already climbed out of the cart. "Good idea, Chewie." Han smirked as his muscular friend grabbed the cart's front. "Get us back to the stables, so we can find the old monk and flee this place."

"Can he do it?" Maid Leia was brushing hay off her dress, looking more like she'd just jumped over a small patch of dried grass in the courtyard than out a window. "There are a lot of us..."

She closed her mouth the moment Chewbacca started sprinting across the courtyard, just barely avoiding several surprised guards, blacksmiths, and ladies of the court. "You'd be surprised, Your Worship," Han brayed. "I call him 'Big Chewie' sometimes for a reason. His strength was legendary in Jerusalem, lass. He could probably carry all of us and this cart if we didn't have to rush this along."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Thomas pointed to the stables. "It looks like they're not heavily guarded."

Maid Leia frowned. "And I believe that would be why." They were directly in line with the duel between Friar Ben and Sheriff Vader. Luke couldn't help watching in horror as the men stumbled across the courtyard. All of the guards rushed to help Vader, leaving the drawbridge unguarded. "The gates are open! Now's our chance!"

"You can't win, Vader," Ben was saying as Luke tossed off his armor. "If you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Han wasn't sure what happened after that. He was too busy hitching up the horses and getting ready to leave. All he knew was the kid shrieked bloody murder, and he turned around to see Friar Ben drop to the ground with Vader standing over him.

"Lad," Han yelled as Leia climbed into the cart beside him, "get in! There's nothing we can do for him now!" Chewie had to bodily lift the boy and drop him in the cart as they sped across the drawbridge. The guards were too surprised to start shooting until they were well over the drawbridge and on their way into Sherwood Forest.

A few hours later, the sun was on its way down as they continued to bounce down a barely-there path choked with roots. Chewbacca growled as the carriage bounced along a barely-there path. "Yeah, I agree," Han muttered. "We're lucky the Sheriff's lackeys don't know the woods like we do." He leaned over his shoulder as Leia put her arm around Luke. "Your Maidship, what's all this about, anyway? What note is so important that Vader is willing to kill for it?"

"The king is alive." Leia gently removed the tube from Artoo's collar. "Uncle Bail is in prison in Austria, but he is alive. The Austrian empire demands thousands of pounds in gold and silver for a ransom. Prince Palpatine claims he's using the increase in taxes to pay the ransom, but he's really funding his claiming the throne for himself and his followers. Not a cent of it has gone to Austria."

Luke looked up from his tears. "Then it's up to us to see that the ransom is collected. Friar Ben would have wanted it that way. He told me how important it was for the Saxons to release themselves from Norman rule."

"Are you two crazy?" Han glared at them over his shoulder. "You saw the Sheriff's forces back there. He killed Friar Kenobi, lad, and we're damn lucky he didn't get his hands on us."

She tucked the tube into a pocket in her robe. "If we could just find more help..."

Han snorted. "Like help is hiding behind every tree."

Indeed, it turned out that there was something hiding behind trees, even if Han questioned how helpful they were. As they bounced towards the narrow wooden bridge over the rushing river that ran in the center of the forest, they came upon a rough wooden bridge, made of little more than rope and logs. Han was about to cross it when his way was blocked by a group of people in the rough green tunics and hose of the foresters who patrolled Sherwood.

"Uh, excuse us," Han called. "Look, we need to get across, so if you'll just move for a minute..."

"Nothing doing." A massive hulk of a man, easily as big as Chewbacca both ways, blocked their path. "If you're going to pass through this woods, you have to pay the toll." He was flanked by a boy with short blue-black hair and an orange tunic, and a girl with pale hair and armor painted a flowery purple. Behind them was a tall, slender woman with long black braids done in green ribbons and flashing green eyes. A small boy clung to her leg, watching these newcomers curiously. The girl held the collar of an old pit bull with a squashed face and mottled orange and white fur that sniffed at them and snarled.

"Toll?" Han narrowed his eyes."I've passed through these woods many times. I've never paid a toll." Chewbacca nodded with a curt Arabic growl.

"Tell you what." The hulking man with the long ears and the purple tunic and heavy iron gauntlets put out a thick oak staff. "If you can defeat me, I'll let you pass. If not, you'll have to pay."

Leia frowned and took Han's arm. "Wait..."

He gave her his famous lopsided smirk. "I'll be fine, Your Maidship. I know what I'm doing. Chewie trained me with a staff when we were in the Crusades."

"Take this one." The woman with the braids tossed him hers. "I'm closer to your size than big Zeb here."

Han caught it easily. "Thank you, missus." They all stepped back as Han and Zeb fought, the planks of the bridge creaking under their weight. Zeb was a powerful fighter, strong and surprisingly quick for his size. Even as their staffs clacked back and forth, Han had to admit he was having a hard time keeping up with him. This big fellow might be more than a match for his skill.

Zeb finally smacked his opponent's hand, forcing Han to drop his staff. A mighty shove from the end of his opponent's staff sent him tumbling head-first into the bracing water. He came up shivering and spitting up mud. The group above him laughed, none more heartily than big Zeb himself. "That's what you get for not payin' the tolls, mate," he snorted. He finally put out a gloved hand as Han managed to get onto his feet. "Had enough?"

Han gave him the famous little smile. "That I have." He took hold of Zeb's sausage fingers...only to yank him into the water! Now it was his turn to laugh as Zeb gasped and floundered like a fish caught on a line. "How does it feel to be the one who's all wet?"

"Damn it, mate!" Zeb wailed. "I can't swim!"

"Here." Han helped him to his feet. "It's not so bad." As it turned out, the water barely came to their torsos. As chilly as it was, it wasn't moving fast enough to even make Zeb waver a little.

"Well, I'll be a bloomin' fool." Now Zeb was chuckling. "I guess you got the best o' me there, mate. What's yer name?"

"Han Solo, mate." He grinned again. "It's good to meet you, now that we're not fighting each other."

Leia dashed out. "If you boys are quite finished, I need to talk to Hera and Ahsoka."

"Leia!" The tall woman with the braids pushed past Zeb, pulling her son into her arms. "What are you doing here? We thought you were burned to death with Queen Breha."

"I was captured on my way to Sherwood with my servants." Leia rushed into her arms. "Thomas and Artoo escaped with the message, but I was taken to Nottingham Castle." She nodded at Han shaking the water out of his hair and Chewbacca and Luke climbing out of the carriage. "These gentlemen helped me."

Zeb chuckled. "Sorry about the dunking there, mate. We thought you were with the Sheriff."

"It's water under the bridge." Han gave him a smirk. "So to speak." More people in green and forest brown tunics emerged from the treetops, curious about the conversation with this stranger. Han tugged his own cape away from one little boy who wanted to feel it. "What's going on here? Who are all of you?"

"We're the Rebels of Sherwood." Another woman, this one dark-skinned and dressed in white and orange robes that covered her thick black hair wound with blue ribbons, emerged from the trees. "We were forced off our lands by the Sheriff and that usurper of a prince. We need those tolls for our family's survival."

"We need them for more than that, Ahsoka." Leia handed the woman in the robe the paper from the tube. "My uncle is being held captive in Austria. There's a ransom, but the money Prince Palpatine has collected is going into his pockets and Sheriff Vader's, not to the king or the people."

Luke frowned. "There has to be some way we can fund that ransom."

Ahsoka's grin lit up her dark face. "There is. We're already doing it." She bowed before Leia. "Your Maidship, would you and your couriers be willing to join our own band of outlaws? We already rob the wealthy travelers who come through Sherwood and sell their valuables to buy food for poor families."

"It's a good idea." Leia turned to Han. "What about you, Solo? You're a good shot with that bow and arrow, and you know these woods better than anyone."

"Now, wait a minute." Han started to back away. "I have my own problems, Your Maidship. I can't get involved..." He backed right into Chewbacca, who took him by the arm with a curt grumble. "Chewie, we can't! We still need to get that money to Baron Du Hutt."

"Fine, then." Leia handed him a small cloth bag. "I think this more than cover your expenses. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive."

Luke only nodded. "Take care of yourself, Han. But that's what you're best at, isn't it?"

"Lad." Han stopped him. "May the faith smile on you."

The boy only nodded. "Aye."

Han watched him before climbing into his cart. Chewbacca shook his head and growled in his language. "That's not true, Chewie. I know what I'm doing." Despite Chewbacca's continued protests, he turned the cart around and trotted off into the woods.

They'd barely gone twenty minutes before passing at least twenty men in royal armor on horseback. Han drove the cart into a thick grove of birches to avoid them...but he couldn't avoid hearing several of the soldiers brag about how they would destroy the Rebels and flush them out of their hiding spots. He and Chewbacca pulled up their hoods as Sheriff Vader and his second-in-command Lord Tarkin rode past him.

Tarkin's pale skeletal face was as sour as if he'd drank pure vinegar. "I'm taking an awful risk following you here, Vader. This had better work."

"I assure you, the plan is foolproof," Vader hissed under his heavy black iron armor. "Two of my men reported seeing Her Maidship and the runaway boy among the Rebels who are hiding in Sherwood Forest. We'll set the forest ablaze, at least enough to smoke them out." He sounded entirely too satisfied. "This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and the Jedi monks, and will soon see the end of the Rebels of Sherwood and their pitiful Saxon forces."

As soon as the men clip-clopped around the corner, Chewbacca turned to Han with a dark look in his blue eyes. "All right, all right, good friend!" Han sighed. "We'll go back and help them. Lad needs someone to look after him, and Her Maidship..." His lopsided smirk emerged as Chewbacca nudged him playfully. "I think I was almost beginning to like her."

Han slapped the reins, pushing Falcon and Buraq as hard as he possibly could. They flew through the woods, just barely missing overhanging branches and thorny bushes that caught in the horses' tails. The carriage shook so badly as it flew over rocks and roots, it nearly shook to pieces. "Come on lass," Han muttered, "hold together!" Chewbacca murmured a prayer softly in his native Arabic.

They arrived at the bridge just in time. The Rebels were fiercely fighting Vader's men, pushing them back towards the water with their staffs and shooting from the tops of trees. Several of the Rebels and Vader's men lay on the ground in their own blood, while others were barely hanging on.

Vader's own fighting skills were surprisingly impressive, given his size and the heavy armor he wore. Four men lay dead at his coal-black stallion's feet, including two he'd seen with the group earlier. He almost had his sword over Luke's head and was very close to swinging it at the boy and taking off his head.

Han whipped out his bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back and immediately set it at Vader. It went into his hand and bounced off, to the surprise of Han and Luke. The distraction was still enough for Luke to shove him away. Han's next arrow went through Vader's other hand. This time, he shrieked and rushed to one of his men to pull it out.

"Lad!" Han grabbed a sword and tossed it to the boy in the scarlet cloak. "Use this on Vader and his boys! I'll put out the fire!"

The boy in the scorched scarlet cloak nodded quickly and dashed over to the carnage. Leia, to Han's surprise, was putting in an even better show. Her arrows fired so quickly, they were nearly a blur, and he never saw her miss her target. Big Zeb threw men into the river with his staff, while Hera and Sabine shot at the girl from the safety of the tree branches. Ezra held his own with a smaller sword. Artoo the dog tried to tug Thomas out from behind the safety of a thick oak tree.

Han and Leia had just begun to smother the flames on the grass when they heard a screech. Luke, brandishing the torch like a club, had managed to set Vader's cape on fire. Tarkin let out his own screech and grabbed the torch, intending to use it on Luke. Instead, he accidentally let the flame catch on his arm. He leaped into the river to save himself.

"Young Saxon," Vader's voice now sounded more surprised than angry as he made his way to Luke, his hand now wrapped with bandages. "You...I know you from somewhere..you're familiar to me..."

He'd just gotten back on his horse when Han grabbed a sword that had been dropped by one of the dead soldiers. "Here's a parting gift for you, Vader," he grinned at the inspiration, "from Robin Hood, the legend of the woods!" He slapped Vader's horse on its flank with the side of the sword, sending the angry lawman bouncing off into the woods.

"Han!" Luke flung himself into his friend's arms. "I'm so glad you came back."

Han couldn't help ruffling the boy's hair fondly. "I was hardly going to let you take the credit, boy."

Leia and Chewbacca ran up between them, hugging them both. "I knew there was more to you than money, Robin Hood!" she said, her smile brighter than the fire that was now burning itself out.

She climbed onto a stump before the remaining group. "Good women and men of Sherwood Forest, this is our chance to right these wrongs and show these Normans that Saxon forces are as good as any who ever lived in the good country of England!"

Luke got up up next to her. "We'll become outlaws...but we break the law only to save the helpless and the friendless. We'll take gold and silver from Norman nobles coming through the woods and distribute part of it among the poor and among our families."

"The rest," Han added, "will go into a collection to pay off the ransom of King Bail." Chewbacca gave him a nudge, and he nodded. "And a portion will also be kept to pay off those corrupt Norman lords and warmongers who now hold the rights on many former Saxon nobility's lands."

"We'll show the Sheriff and his prince that we won't be intimidated by Normans, or anyone else who gets it in their heads to conquer the green, fertile fields of England!" Leia grabbed Han and Luke's hands and raised them in the air. "Rebels of Sherwood Forest, I give you Robin Hood..." She waved her hand at herself, Han, and Luke. "All of them."

Luke frowned. "Wait a minute, Your Maidship, I don't think..."

"Luke, think about it." She grinned. "Sheriff Vader will never know who's doing the stealing. We'll all wear green and a hood, and you and Han and I will all go under the name of Robin Hood. It'll deflect attention from one person and keep the Sheriff on his metal toes."

"If," Han smirked, "he could actually walk on those big heavy metal toes!"

"But Leia," Luke took her hand. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"That's all right, Luke." Leia took out her bow and aimed it perfectly, sending an arrow directly through a leaf on the highest branch of a nearby tree. "I know how to take care of myself."

Han wasn't entirely sure about this, but he and Chewie had to earn money to pay Du Hutt off somehow. At the very least, they'd have more help now. Besides, while he didn't really care much about King Bail, he had no fondness for Sheriff Vader, and even less for Palpatine. It was Palpatine who confiscated his family's land and homestead and gave it to Du Hutt.

What did he have to lose?

They set to it the very next morning. Shortly after breakfast, Ezra spied a great, gilded carriage passing through the woods. Leia and Hera dressed as dancers, with Kanan as a palm reader and Thomas trying to get a very stubborn Artoo to jump through a wooden hoop. While the fat ginger-haired man and his pretty, pale wife with the long flaxen hair watched the performers, Chewbacca knocked out the soldiers who guarded them and helped Zeb take the gold off the top of their coach.

Han bowed before the duo, dressed in a fine scarlet cloak he'd borrowed from Luke. "Your Graces," he said as smoothly as he could, "you honor our humble show with your presence." He kissed the lady's hand so elegantly, she turned a delicate pink...and was too busy swooning to notice he'd taken her diamond and emerald rings. He saw Ezra pressed against the sides of the carriage out of the corner of his eye, tugging at the wheels.

"Why thank you, kind sir," the lady simpered. "I'm disappointed that you're not performing. You'd make a handsome actor. I'd see any show that starred someone as fine as you."

"I'm afraid my talents are limited to merely directing the real actors." His fingers went across hers, filching a gold filigree bracelet. Leia glared at him on his other side as she let the man kiss her fingers. Her palm held three rings with rubies the size of fists behind her back. "But I think one of my dancers is starting to get impatient. We have many other nobles to play for today."

"Must we leave so soon?" The fleshy noble tried kissing down Leia's arm before she pulled away. "The delights are so...pretty...here..."

"Brendol, my dear," the woman said breathily, "as much as I hate to leave, we really must be moving on. Prince Palpatine is waiting for the money we collected from our serfs."

Her husband finally withdrew into his carriage. "Very well, dear." He tossed a coin to Han. "Let it not be said that the noble house of Hux doesn't pay well for such services."

Han bowed low, trying not to let the mockery in his hazel eyes show. "You're too kind to us poor peasants, Your Lordship."

As soon as the carriage moved on, Ezra rushed over to Han. "Han...Robin! Look what I got!" He held out four large golden carriage wheel caps. "They're made of solid gold!"

"Aye lad, that's the spirit." Han helped him with two of them, as the boy nearly buckled under their weight. He himself almost tumbled after lifting them into his arms.

Leia handed off to Hera. "Here. Take these to Lothalshire. Ezra, Zeb, go with her. Give the first bag to the church and distribute the second among the villagers. Discreetly, of course. I'll take those hub caps to the local goldsmith to have them appraised." She turned to Han, who was making for his horse. "Han, I want you to wait here. Luke said he'd found a friend in the clergy whom Friar Kenobi mentioned before his untimely death. He might be able to help us."

"Another clergyman?" Han made a face as he went to feed the horses, who rested under a spreading sycamore tree. "Wasn't the old man enough?"

"I think our people could use some spiritual guidance." Leia hefted a small chest of gold. "Not to mention, we could use more help. Luke said this man was a great warrior. He could probably train some of our new recruits to use the sword and bow and arrow."

Han saw her struggling and took the other side. "Yeah, some of the serfs who are wandering out here from the outlying villages wouldn't know the sharp end of a sword from a hole in the ground." They managed to heft onto a plank connected to two ropes in the trees. Han tugged on the rope, and it was hauled into the branches. "Thanks, Wedge." He grinned at her. "Just a few more hauls like this, and we'll have enough to pay off my debts and get the king out of prison."

"And what then?" Leia's glare could have frozen the Thames in July. "Will you be returning to Baron Du Hutt?"

"That I will, lass. I owe him money. But," he added quickly, "not forever."

"I wish you'd stay, Han." Leia sighed. "You're a great help for us. You're a natural leader."

"'Tis all I am?" His smirk came out in its full glory. "Or am I more to you?"

The young noblewoman gave him a glare that would have frozen the Thames in June. "You're imagining things, Han of the Hood."

"Am I?" Han snapped. "Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without a good-bye kiss?"

"I'd rather kiss that hairy moor friend of yours!" Leia snarled as she pushed past him. "At least he's a gentleman!"

"I'll tell him that! You could use a good kiss!"

Han had already started for the bridge when a very strange duo came leaping out of the bushes. The taller of the two was Luke Scarlet, but he carried the most peculiar little man on his back. He was a wizened old creature in a much-mended cassock and long brown cape. Bits of flimsy white hair framed delicate wrinkles and slightly greenish skin, with ears that more closely resembled the pointed ones of a fairy.

"Enough, that is, young Walker." A sing-song voice and mischievous toothless grin gave him the look of an ancient child. "Rest here, we will."

"Han!" Luke rushed over the bridge and right to his friend. "I found him, Han! I found the great warrior." He waved at the elderly monk. "Han, this is Friar Yoda. He used to be the head of the Jedi order, before Palpatine destroyed them all."

Han crossed his arms. "Another old man with a vivid imagination. Considering that the last friar's so-called warrior abilities got him killed, I don't know what skills you can bring to us, oh extremely advanced one."

"Rude, you are. Should treat your elders better, you should." Before either of them could stop him, Yoda leaped onto Han's back, far quicker and more nimbly than Han expected. "Take me for ride across the bridge, you will." He tapped the surprised outlaw on his leg. "Now, now! Or I will help you not!"

Han made it three-fourths of the way across the river before he dumped the little clergyman into the green waters. "Hope you enjoy your swim, old codger!" He doubled over laughing as Luke waded in to fish his friend out.

"Han!" He winced as Leia came over, full of fire in her eyes. "That is Abbot Yoda, of the Jedi order from Northern England. He's one of the last ones left, and you just dropped him in the water like a spoiled fish!"

Han crossed his arms sulkily. "He shouldn't have hit me with his stick."

"Insult me, you should not, Robin Hood." Yoda let Luke rub him with a soft cloth to dry him. "Have half a mind not to tell you what I heard about big shipment."

That got Han's attention. "What big shipment, Oh Great and Mighty One?"

"Two knights, riding on good horses," the little man snickered. "Very good. One is Sir Ozzel, one of the Sheriff's men. The other is Saxon knight, Sir Carlist Rieekian. Wealthy, he once was. Wealthy, he is no more. Sheriff sold his lands to Baron Thrawn, a Norman noble in Lancastershire."

"Carlist?" Leia frowned, her brown eyes clearly worried. "He was a good friend of my uncle's, and very popular at court. I played with his son when we were children."

"I don't like this." Han started backing away. "It's one thing to steal people's money when we're in the woods. How are we going to do it at a man's home without being captured?"

Now Luke was grinning. "Same as we always do it. With disguises."

"There's nothing to discuss." Leia returned his glare. "I'll round up the others, get Thomas and Chewbacca to clean up the horses, and see if Hera can mend one of the dance dresses. I need to look at least somewhat presentable if I'm going to give this money to Sir Rieekian."

"The money we got today?" Han's fingers curled hard around the top of the chest of gold. "We need this money. The king needs this money!"

Leia was already making her way towards their camp. "We'll earn more money for the king, and for your Baron, too. Don't worry, you'll be paid."

"Han," Luke began, "isn't this what we're supposed to be doing? What we're here for? We started this to help the helpless, feed the homeless, and make sure that no one ends up losing everything they have, like we did."

He finally threw up a hand in Luke's face. "Ok, ok, kid. I'll do it. It's just a matter of getting in there. I don't know how eager this Rieekian will be to let a pack of outlaws in his home, even if he is desperate."

"Leave that to me." Her Maidship was already plaiting her hair into a tighter braid. She walked around Han and Luke, looking them over like cattle.

Han gave her a slight leer. "See anything you like, Your Maidship?"

"Enough talk out of you." She smirked. "You and Luke are going to be my servants. The good Friar is coming to comfort Rieekian in his hour of need. I'll borrow Sabine as my lady-in-waiting. The others can hide in the house."

"Are you crazy?" He was already stepping back before Luke grabbed his arm. "I'm nobody's servant!"

She leaned on him, giving him a rather wicked grin. "You just have to stand there and look pretty before I give you the signal."

He finally threw up his hands in frustration. "All right! But after this, we stick to robbing nobles in the woods, all right?"

Her Maidship only continued to grin. "Whatever you say."

Han, Luke, Leia, and Thomas went on ahead to Ord Mantell Manor. Rieekian, a strapping man in a slightly faded suit that had once been fine silk, welcomed Leia with open arms. "I'm so glad you're all right, Your Maidship." He lead her to a cozy parlor room furnished sparsely with a few cheaper antiques. "I'm sorry about the state of my home. We had to sell off most of the furniture to pay Thrawn and Sheriff Vader."

Sitting to his right on a heavy chair with faded gild trim and upholstery was a handsome man attired in a fine suit of white and gray silks and brocades, the styles popular among the members of Prince Palpatine's court. His pale skin and shiny black hair had almost a bluish cast to them, and his brown eyes seemed more like an eerie red. "Yes," he insinuated in his level, bored tones. "I haven't seen you in some time, Your Maidship. I'm sorry about your uncle, but he really shouldn't have gone gallivanting around in Jerusalem. He would have been better employed settling matters at home."

A growl rose up in Leia's throat before she managed to turn it into a cough. "He did what he felt needed to be done. Which is also," she added quickly, "what we're here about." Leia nodded behind her. "Gentlemen, show him our payment."

Han and Luke, both wearing simple cloaks and tunics stolen from a nobleman's retinue the week before, opened one of the three chests. Gold flashed in the afternoon sun for a few minutes before Han flung the contents closed. "That's enough," he said gruffly.

"So," Leia grinned, "is it all there, Thrawn?"

"How could this be real?" Thrawn steepled his fingers calmly. "No one can get that amount of money without resorting to theft. I did hear," his thin lips widened into a small smirk, "that you'd fallen in with a rather bad crowd recently. What a shame that such an unusually intelligent and beautiful woman is now a mere outlaw."

Leia took Han by the shoulders before he could jump at the sneering Norman. "I do what I have to, Your Lordship," she responded testily. "Do we have a deal?"

"Only," Thrawn's smile widened as six men in chain mail walked into the room, all with bows and arrows or swords trained at them, "if you give yourselves up to the law. I had a suspicion you would do something like this. Ozzel," he added to the man with the gold mustache and darker gray tunic, "take the menfolk to the dungeons. I'd like to have a chat with Her Maidship myself."

"Oh no, you don't." Thrawn found himself staring down the steel blade of a thin sword...one that had been produced by none other than Rieekian himself. "I'd suspected you'd try something like this. You release these good people, or I've just found myself a wonderful new pincushion."

"I'd suggest you let him go." Han sucked in a breath as Sir Boba of Gisbourne emerged from the hallway. The unusual slanted armor of Mandalore was painted a fresh green and red, and his steel crossbow was held directly at Han's chest. "Han of the Hood. His lordship the Baron has been after you for months. He has a bounty on his head the size of this entire estate."

Han put up his hands. Leia was inching closer to one of the men. "All right, Sir Boba, you've caught me. I'll go with you. I just want you to have a parting gift from me."

His hands were on his bow and arrow before anyone could move. Sir Ozzel gasped and dropped his sword as an arrow went into his hand. Yoda leaped onto one of the men, hitting him hard on his side with his stick. Luke's blue sword flashed as he fought with two more. Leia and Han dashed behind the desk and shoved it onto two more.

Leia frowned as three more men entered, followed by familiar raspy breathing. "I think it's getting too crowded here for us, Han. Perhaps we should call for a bit of help and flee this place."

"Right." Han stuck his fingers between his teeth and let out a long, shrill whistle. "Here comes our fighting force!" He ducked over to Sir Rieekian with Leia and Thomas as Ezra and Hera leaped in through a window, Zeb threw men around in the doorway, and Artoo and Chopper bit at rears and ran under legs.

"Thank you so much, friends!" Sir Rieekian shook their hands behind the desk. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Han's grin was, for once, genuine. "Ehh, it's nothing, Your Grace. Call it a day's work for Robin Hood and His Merry Rebels."

"We only ask you one thing, Sir Rieekian." Leia ducked as an arrow whizzed over her head and a body was thrown into the desk. "We'll need you to pay at least some of it back. Part of the money we're saving is going to the ransom for my uncle. When we have enough saved, we intend to send it to Austria to secure his release."

"Bail was my friend." The good knight nodded. "I'd do anything to help bring him back on the throne. I'll save every penny I can, Your Maidship."

"Thank you." She peered over the desk, then nodded at the other two. "I think it's time for us to go."

Zeb was slamming two men's heads together when they pulled out. "This is the most fun I've had since we stole the drawers off that snooty Norman noble from Lancastershire!" he declared as he hit one last man in the nose, throwing him back into the wall and giving him a very bloody appendage.

Han was already half-way out the window. "Sorry to disappoint you, Zeb, but I think the party's over. We have to get out of here, before the Sheriff decides to join in."

"I just want to go!" Poor Thomas was shaking right down to thin leather boots. "I'm not suited for fights! I have a very delicate constitution." Artoo barked and rolled his dark eyes. "That one time during the Crusades doesn't count! Someone shoved a bow into my hand and told me to use it. I think I shot three birds and a tent."

Yoda shoved them both out the window. "Complain later, you will. Leave now, we must." He bowed quickly before Rieekian. "Forgive our hasty exit, Your Lordship, but stay, we cannot. Lord moves in mysterious ways, he does."

Rieekian chuckled. "Yes, old friend, it does."

Sir Boba looked up from where Zeb had thrown him on the floor. "Don't think you've seen the last of me, Hood. I'll follow you wherever you go."

Han only gave him a parting sneer. "You have to catch me first, Gisbourne!" He leaped from the sill before the angry bounty hunter could take one last shot at him.

After that, Han no longer argued about remaining with the group. He kept insisting he'd go to Du Hutt, when he had enough money, but there was always one more coach to rob or a Saxon noble who's home was threatened. Every Norman noble in the south of England became wary of riding through Sherwood. They never knew who would jump out and steal their jewels and and other valuables.

Zeb smacked a wanted poster offering a ten thousand crown reward for the capture of Robin Hood with his staff. "All they have is the person in a hood." He drew his staff over the artwork of a person in a hooded tunic, holding a bow that was ready to shoot. "Those bloody imbeciles can't tell if it's male, female, tall, or small!." He turned to Han. "You've got that old Sheriff right hoodwinked."

"Aye, I'm glad of that." That famous smirk crept across Han's handsome face. "But they'll never catch us. Not with that poster, anyway. We've given money to almost every poor person in and around Nottingham. Most of the peasants love us, and the wealthy nobles scarcely need the money."

"Han!" Leia called as horses' hooves echoed in the woods. "There's a carriage out there. I don't think it looks terribly wealthy, but one never knows. I see a family, a man and a woman carrying an infant."

"Who's turn is it to be Robin?" Han pulled out his arrow. "Luke was Robin last time."

"Mine." Leia pulled out hers and tugged the dark green hood over her thick brown braided crown. "Zeb, go get Luke, Chewie, and Thomas. It's not a large carriage. I don't think we'll need everyone. Han, stay with me."

"Sure, Your Maidship." He watched her shimmy up a tree and followed after, a bit slower.

Leia got up onto the strongest branches first. "Would you please stop calling me that?" She whispered as she helped him onto the branch.

"Aye, Leia." He shrugged as he adjusted his weight next to her lesser one. "You could be a bit nicer to me, lass. Sometimes, you think I'm not so bad."

"Occasionally, maybe." She sucked at a splinter that had gotten into her thumb. "When you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

"Scoundrel?" His strong hands were around her slender, pale ones before she could stop him. "Scoundrel. I like you calling me that."

"Stop that, Han," she muttered. "My hands are dirty."

He kept rubbing them. "My hands are dirty too, lass. We're in the woods. It comes with the territory. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Her fathomless doe eyes met his hazel ones. "I'm not afraid of anything."

They were nearly nose to nose now. "You're trembling. The whole branch is shaking."

"No, it's not," she whispered. "It's..."

When their lips met, it was like cannons going off. Every bone in Han's body melted into sweet liquid. She tasted like ripe strawberries and smelled like fresh-washed summer day. He was enjoying their embrace so much, he barely noticed Thomas' fussy voice below them. 

"I say, Leia! Han!" Thomas waved both arms under their branch. "The carriage is coming! Your Maidship, you must be ready! Pull on your hood!"

Han poked his head out of the leaves just as Leia tugged her hood over her braids. Her face had turned almost as scarlet as Luke's cloak. "Thank you so much, Golden Man."

Thomas ignored his sarcasm. "You're very welcome, Mr. Han." Chewbacca and Artoo tugged him into the brush. Zeb lay behind a log, while a bit of bright red and a monk's cloak could be seen ducking behind the trunks of trees.

The carriage that came their way was more like a cart. A small, dark-skinned man with curly black hair and large brown eyes shook the reins on a proud gold mare. There was a bag and a lute behind him. He wore a fine blue tunic and hose, with a blue and gold silk cape that billowed around his shoulders and whistled an aimless tune as his horse clipped her way down the path.

Leia swung out first, before Han could stop her. "Well, hello there, sir." She landed nimbly in front of his cart. "I think my men and I have business with you and that bag of money in the back there."

The man only gave Leia a charming smile. "And who are you, my forest sprite? You sound too beautiful to be hiding among the pesantry."

"Robin Hood, sir." The man took her hand and gave it a kiss. She smirked into the trees before giving him her sweetest smile. "And now, we really do need that bag of yours. Call it a donation for our unfortunate king."

"Ahh yes, His Majesty." The man shook his head in mock sadness. "That is tragic. I heard from Prince Palpatine that they're having a hard time gathering the ransom. So many people these days are poor. They don't have the extra money for another tax."

"Beg your pardon, sir," Thomas began as he and Artoo emerged from the bushes, "but you hardly appear to be suffering from poverty. That cape is quite finely made, for a moor." Artoo growled at this fellow. There was something he didn't like about his smell. He smelled oil on him...like the oil that had been on Sheriff Vader's armor at Nottingham Castle.

"Lando-a-Dale, my lady." His white grin was blinding in the afternoon sun. "I'm a minstrel by trade who has picked up a lucrative job playing for the court at Nottingham." His eyes flicked upwards. "I'm surprised you call yourself Robin Hood, my lady. I was under the impression that Robin was a man. In fact, I wanted to talk to him."

Han swung, rather awkwardly, down next to Leia. He nearly stumbled into her before managing to turn himself to the cart. "Lando? I haven't seen you in years, since we were in the Crusades! What brings you to this part of the woods?"

"I'm on my way to Nottingham. They're having a big festival and contest there." The others were starting to emerge. Chewie shuffled over in his robes and nodded at the man. "And how are you, Chewbacca? Still with this old rogue?" The taller moor spoke in his gravely bass. Lando laughed. "Well, someone has to keep Han in line." He turned that blinding grin on Leia. "I still know the language of the old country, my lady."

Leia ignored him. "Contest?"

"Oh, yes." Lando returned to Han. "Thought you might be interested. There's going to be a huge archery contest and fair on the grounds at Nottingham Castle. The prize is an arrow made from pure gold."

Luke whistled as he and Yoda emerged from the bushes. "Think of how much food that could buy for the poor of Nottingham!"

"And how many jewels we could swipe off rich Normans on the fairgrounds," added with a smirk.

Yoda frowned. "Like this, I do not. Go, we must not. Trap, it may be."

"He'll never know if we go in disguise." Han grinned. "We're pretty good with those now. The servant costumes from Sir Rieekian's house might work."

"We'll go with him." Luke waved his hand at himself and Leia. "Thomas, you and Chewbacca can come, too."

Leia grinned as she peered in Lando's cart. "You have quite a nice collection of capes and fine clothes there. Perhaps we could use that."

He put up a hand. "Now wait a minute, miss..."

"We won't hurt them. We swear." Han gave him his lopsided grin. "We won't even use them to put out a fire, like Kira did that one time."

"We'll all go as minstrels." Leia tugged Han's hood over his head. "Except this scruffy-looking idiot. He can pass himself off as a shepherd or forester."

Han pulled his hood off and slicked down his hair. "Who's scruffy-looking?" He gave Chewbacca a glare as he and the others guffawed. "Laugh it up, fuzzball. You should have seen us in the tree together."

"Why you..." Leia ignored the others, grabbed Luke, and gave him the most solid kiss she possibly could before snatching a cape from the cart and sauntering off in the woods. Luke just leaned against the a tree, his eyes rolling upwards with a small grin, as Lando whistled, Han growled, and the others continued to roar with laughter.

The Nottingham Summer Fair was one of the busiest and most popular events of the year. Chewbacca wound the carriage through throngs of people selling cakes and bread and meats, past merchants with pretty glazed pots or tapestries on display, and dozens of guards standing attention at every entrance. Leia sat up front with Han and Chewie. She was the one who addressed the guards in chain mail at the front gate, looking as lofty as she could in her gown the color of fine red wine and her white lace wrap. Glittering jewels were woven into her twin braids.

"I am the Princess of Aldera," she snapped, "and I demand that you let me, my manservant, and our guests through. We're here on very important business."

Han nodded quickly, trying to make his voice deeper and less recognizable. "And we can only tell the Sheriff of Nottingham about it."

"I've never heard of your kingdom, Your Highness, and I've traveled all over England." The captain squinted at them suspiciously. "Are you sure you're a Princess?"

"Of course, she is!" sniffed Thomas, sounding his most snooty. "The nerve of questioning my mistress! Why, I have half a mind to call for the Sheriff myself! She's a very, close, personal friend of his. She..."

Leia shook Thomas' shoulder. "That's enough, servant." She gave the men her best glare. "Now, are you going to let us in, or am I going to have to find Sheriff Vader and tell him I'll be late for my appointment?"

The guard blanched, nearly turning white at the mention of Vader. "Yes, Your Highness." He and his men moved away, letting the cart ride through the gate and into the crowds.

"How did we get past those men?" Luke leaped out first. "I thought we were dead." He helped Yoda out of the cart, lifting the small clergyman as easily as if he were a sack of grain.

"Vader's name brings fear, it does." Yoda leaned on his old cane made from a gnarled tree limb. "Fear of death, of anger. Men fear him, they do; respect him, they do not. Respect King Bail, they did."

"It'll be all right, oh mighty short one." Han tugged at the bow on his back and pulled his hood further over his head. "When I win the Golden Arrow, I'll sell it for more money than you've seen in decades. Just the prize money alone will pay off the rest of my debt and feed the poor for three months."

Thomas had to put Artoo on a stout woven leash. He kept sniffing at every tent pole and barked at every other dog and bird he saw. "Behave, Artoo! This is no time to run off and chase other dogs. We'll make friends another time. Right now, we need to patrol the area and make sure the Sheriff and his men are too busy to notice us."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Leia assured them. Han never thought she looked more beautiful. The red silk gown was originally intended as a dance costume. She and Hera had sewn flowery satin ribbon and lace from Ireland on the cuffs, collar, and hem. Her white cloak and head covering were made of a filmy material that shimmered in the afternoon light. A crown of wildflowers circled her hair and made her resemble the fairies of legend.

"You look gorgeous." Lando's eyes roved around her shapely figure in the gown, It was daringly low-cut, revealing every curve of her body. "You truly belong among the members of the court, or perhaps in a fairy court."

Han quickly took Leia's arm. "Why don't we go find His Royal Jerk-ness Prince Palpatine and see when this contest is going to get started?"

Luke nodded. "Yoda and I will look for the Sheriff and see what he's up to."

"We'll be among the spectators," Thomas added. Artoo growled at him. He scratched his ears. "That's the last thing we need. We're supposed to be keeping an eye on the crowds and on Robin Hood, not attacking every guard we see!" The dog's bark sounded contrite. His friend made a face. "I am not a yellow-bellied coward! I'm just doing my job."

"Enough." Han nodded at the crowds surrounding a line of wood and canvas targets. "I think that's my place. I'll be the one beating those guys."

Leia leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Good luck!"

He just grinned a bit stupidly. Chewbacca sighed and nudged him towards the stands as Luke and Yoda headed towards the castle and Leia made her way to the royal box.

Lando was playing a jaunty ballad for the Prince and his couriers to cover the preparations for the contest. "You know," Han commented to Chewbacca as they got in line, "he's pretty good. No wonder he's been doing well." Chewbacca shook his head and pointed at Lando, how his eyes kept shifting around, as if he were looking for someone. "True, my friend. He does seem to be looking out for something. After the contest, we'll ask him about it."

As Han lined up with the other archers, he watched Leia in the striped tents reserved for royalty and nobility. Prince Sheev Palpatine was one of the ugliest, dried-up old hags Han had ever laid eyes on. Leia curtsied and gave him her best girlish smile, but he saw her make a face when his back was turned. He couldn't blame her. No one wanted the job of buttering up that so-called Prince. Her simpering seemed to work. He patted the chair next to his golden throne.

They were all lined up now. Men – and a smattering of bold women – from all over Nottingham, bakers and nobles and farm hands, all hoping to win the Golden Arrow and the praise of the Prince himself. "I wonder where the Sheriff is?" Han asked Chewbacca, who stood on the sides, before they began. "He's not with the Prince in the stands, and I didn't see him in the crowds. He's said to be the best archer in all the kingdom."

Chewbacca frowned and pointed towards the castle. A wisp of black cape could be seen following Luke into the main hall. "I don't like it either." Han adjusted his beloved oakwood bow. "What would the Sheriff want with Luke? Take Thomas and Artoo and follow them. Make sure he causes the lad no harm." His companion shook his head and went on in his language. "I'll be all right, Chewie." He tugged the hood further over his face. "No one knows it's me."

It took a shove, but Chewbacca finally hurried towards the castle. He thought he saw Artoo follow after him, sniffing at the hay strewn on the ground with his little black nose. Thomas was nowhere in sight. "That's odd," Han muttered to himself as they lined up for the first round. "Thomas never goes anywhere without Artoo, and Artoo is never without Thomas. I hope that old worry-wart hasn't run into trouble."

There was no more time to wonder. Admiral Piett, the dour head of Vader's strike force, announced the start of the first round. He easily continued on to the first match, and then the second. The only man who could get close to him was Sir Boba of Gisbourne, dour and dark in his dented green and red armor. Their arrows were the only ones to continuously hit the targets dead-center.

By the time of the third round, only Han and Sir Boba remained. Boba leaned on his bow, eyeing the man in the simple brown hood. "You're quite good, Master Forester," he stated in his low monotone. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you as good as that knave Robin Hood."

"Why, thank you!" Han said in the closest thing he could manage to a Norman accent. "I'm quite good all right, but there are others who are finer. I've heard the Sheriff of Nottingham is one of the best in the kingdom." He strung the arrow on his bow casually. "Where is Old Metal Pants, anyway?" 

Boba snorted. "I wouldn't call him that to his face. He's choked men for less. He's at the castle." The tall man in the armor held out his arrow and shot it from 100 paces with deadly accuracy. His monotone had a decided smirk in it when he pulled back. "I don't think anyone could beat that."

"Oh my!" Han tried to sound surprised. "You're quite a shot, aren't ye, Lord Gisbourne?"

The quiet bounty hunter only shrugged. "I try."

"I'm not bad myself." No sooner did he aim his arrow than Boba quite deliberately "bumped" into him. The arrow went off-course, going high into the air. Han didn't stop to think. He grabbed another arrow and shot it into the first one. Not only did his arrow return to its original course, but it split Gisbourne's arrow in two!

Han bowed for the crowd as everyone in the stands went wild. Chewbacca whistled loudly and yelled in his native language before hurrying off to find Luke and Thomas. "The winner," said Lando, "is the Forester from Corellia!"

Lando and one of the Sheriff's deputies lead him and Gisbourne to the stands, where Palpatine and his court looked on. He only had eyes for Leia. The deep red gown and white lace wrap gave her pale skin the look of exquisite porcelain or polished stone. Her dark brown eyes, however, were glowing with warmth and pride...but he could see the underlying concern in them.

She'd begun to stand and take her leave as a hand reached out to pull her down. She struggled, trying to push the two deputies in white armor who held her down away. Now Han knew something was wrong. Lando wouldn't quite meet his eyes as he brought him before Palpatine.

"That was some fine shooting there, young man." Palpatine's evil smile in that warped, wrinkled face of his gave him the look of an evil hag from a fairy tale.

Han once again bowed before him. "I did what I needed to do, Your Majesty."

"Yes, I did. And now," Palpatine reached for a red-bladed sword with a fine silver hilt, "kneel before me, lad." As Han did, he placed the flat side of the blade on his shoulder. "I announce you to be the winner..." The blade suddenly tore through Han's hood, pulling it off and revealing his true identity to the entire fairgrounds, "Robin Hood!" Palpatine cackled as his men leaped into the fray, a hundred swords aimed in Han's direction. "Seize him, men! Don't let him escape!"

Han was running out of arrows and out of time. For every man he shot, two seemed to take their place. Chewbacca was fighting with another group of guards while carrying something gold and shiny on his back. Artoo nipped at their heels, howling like a banshee. Han saw Lando get up next to Palpatine in the box and grab Leia's arm, allowing one of Palpatine's guards in the red armor to take her knife. The elderly prince reminded him of a death's-head and was as scary as any witch.

The guards finally knocked Han to the ground, slapping metal cuffs on his wrists and Chewbacca's. "Aye, my friend. Looks like we're in as tight a spot as we ever were." Chewie gave him a worried growl. "Don't worry. We'll get out of it." The outlaw tried to make his lopsided grin as reassuring as he could. "We always do."

A groan sounded from Chewie's back. "I knew you should have come running out after Master Solo! What about me? I can barely move, and it's most uncomfortable on your back!"

Han managed to peer around the guards long enough to notice Thomas somehow strapped to Chewie's back. "What happened to you?" The slender servant's long face was so badly bruised, it closely resembled a very large dark purple spot, and his left leg hung at a crazy angle.

Palpatine stood, leaning on his cane, as the guards dragged Han and Chewbacca before him. "Well, well." The ancient prince cackled like a witch. "Seems Lando-a-Dale was right about you. Robin Hood would never resist a chance to show off his skills. It was the perfect trap." His sneer gave Han the chills. "Or should I call you Lord Han Solo of Corellia Manor, whose lands were bought by a certain Baron Du Hutt after the death of his father? You owe him thousands of pounds in gold."

Han only had eyes for Leia. She looked beautiful, even struggling in Lando's arm. "Aye, Your Majesty. I only worked for him to regain what was rightfully mine."

"No!" Leia pushed Lando aside and ran to his arms. "No! Han, I won't let you do this!"

He leaned over her and whispered into her ear. "Get out of here, lass. Release Chewie and go find Luke. Vader went after him and Yoda in the castle."

"No!" She exclaimed. "Han, I love you!"

He just nodded. "I know."

The guards dragged him away when they saw familiar black armor dragging a struggling, screaming figure out to the main hall. "I caught this one trying to steal our treasury, my master." He shook Luke by his red hood. Luke clutched his badly bleeding hand; his sword had vanished. "I had to teach my son a lesson. The old friar is still at large."

Han's eyes widened. "Your son?"

"Yes. Or so he says." Luke gulped, pulling away. "You're not my father! It can't be true!"

"It is true, boy." Emperor Palpatine's grin bore closer resemblance to a wrinkly dragon. "Your father has worked for me for years, ever since your mother died. You will join me, of course. I could use someone like you in my guards."

"No!" Luke shrieked, his eyes wider than saucers. "Never!"

Lando had leaned over a man in blue armor, his blue and black visor raised just enough for him to hear. "Your Highness," he began as they strolled into the box, "would you like to hear one of my best songs? It's something I wrote just for this occasion."

"Now?" Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "We don't need music now. I'm in the middle of an arrest!"

"But it makes it so much more pleasant!" The minstrel in the blue and gold cape strummed his lyre as hard and loudly as he could...and then let out a note that was so much like a screech, it shattered every bit of glass within a five mile radius and forced anyone not wearing helmets to throw their hands over their ears.

This was apparently the signal for half the fairgoers to spill out on the grounds. Lando hit the back of the closest guard with his lyre. "Leia, Han," he hissed, "get out of here! Before ol' Palpy realizes what's going on."

Chewbacca roared and started throwing around guards, to Thomas' general horror. Han kicked at his guards as Leia pulled a short sword from under her skirts and lunged into the three guards with Vader. Luke kicked at Vader, hard enough to get him to let go.

"Chewie, go get the others!" Han shoved him off. "Leia, go with him. We're going to need help!"

Leia tried to grab his hand. "But..." Chewie managed to snatch her under his arm and run off before she could get any further, despite Thomas' noisy protests and her squawks.

That done, Han went to see if he could find Luke and Friar Yoda. He had no idea what happened to the older religious man. He found the lad kicking at Vader for all he was worth before finally aiming his foot into the one place Old Metal Pants wasn't made of iron. The moment he doubled over, the boy raced off into the crowds.

"Ha ha! That'll show Old Iron Brains he can't mess with the outlaws of Sherwood!" Han raised his bound fists in triumph as he laughed. He managed to duck around two more men and dive into the crowds, hoping to either find a bow and arrow or find Lando and thank him for saving the others and punch him into oblivion for letting Palpatine get to him in the first place.

He ducked through the crowd, pushing and elbowing his way around the people, and towards the gardens alongside the castle when he heard a familiar – and unpleasant – monotone. "Going somewhere, Robin Hood? You are Robin Hood?" Sir Boba of Gisbourne stepped out of the shadows. "Or is Robin Hood a lass in white? Or perhaps a young man with golden hair in a red cloak? The myth seems to change with each person telling it."

Han gave him his best lopsided smirk. "Myths tend to work that way, lad. One way or another, they get passed on."

"Your myth ends here." Gisbourne pulled out his sword. "Baron Du Hutt is waiting for you, Solo. You've eluded him one too many times. Your band will be rounded up and captured; your lover and lieutenants are likely in the grasp of the Sheriff, even as we speak. I don't care about the Prince, or Vader. Vader can have all the heartfelt reunions with his progeny he wants. I only care about the money. And sooner or later," his sword swung into the air, "I get what I want."

Han lifted his arms to defend himself...and felt them fall to his sides. Gisbourne's blade had sliced through his bonds. "Ha ha! Thanks, Sir Boba! Now I can do..." He quickly lifted his visor, "this!"

The last thing Gisbourne was expecting was for Han to punch him as hard as he could in the nose. It was enough to fling him back several centimeters, and for his quarry to reach for a sword that had been lost by one of the guards. "How about you let a lad fight fair? Oh yes, I forgot." His smirk widened. "You don't know the meaning of the words 'fair fight.'"

"Not at all." Gisbourne easily parried Han's thrust. "I never looked them up in the dictionary, Solo!"

They were evenly matched, the two. Two swords gleamed in the rapidly dying mid-afternoon light as the duo pushed each other over and around rose bushes and flower beds. Ducking under his blade, Han gave Gisbourne a sharp kick that caused him to lose his balance and end up in the moat.

Lando picked that moment to arrive, along with three of the Merry Rebels. "Need some help, Robin Hood?" he said with a smirk. "Your friends here and the villagers are holding their own. The castle will be ours in no time."

"There's another one to add to your collection," he chuckled. The three outlaws and Lando's friend in the helmet fished the bounty hunter out of the moat. Han frowned, looking around Lando as Zeb and Friar Yoda trotted up to them. "Where's Leia and Chewie?"

"Lost track of them, we have. Into the castle, they went." The elderly friar tapped his walking stick on the hard-packed ground. "Into the castle, we must go."

All three turned on Lando, who was just starting to move back. Zeb grabbed the back of his cape before he could run. "Oh no ye don't, mate." He lifted Lando bodily off his feet and dropped him in front of Han.

His friend only glared at him. "Start talkin', before I consider letting Zeb pull your arms off."

"They're in the castle." The slick musician gasped as the cord for his cape cut into his throat. "Leia told Chewbacca to take her to find Luke and Sheriff Vader..."

"Release him, you must." Yoda tapped Zeb on the shin. "You will not find them if the musician perishes."

Zeb dropped Lando, who nearly ended up in the dirt. "You never let me have any fun, old man," he grumbled.

"Fun later, you will. Find others now, we must." Yoda poked at Han with his walking stick. "Come with me, you will. Find your friends, hm?"

"I will, Friar, if you'd keep that little stick to yourself." Han pushed it off. "Zeb, bring the others – and anyone else you can round up from the fair – to the castle gates."

Lando rubbed his throat. "I'll go talk to my friends and see if they can keep Vader's lads off your back long enough to find your friends."

"Thank you, Lando." He nodded out to the fairgrounds. "Use Falcon and the cart to ride through their defenses. You'll need all the help you can get. Falcon is the fastest horse in Sherwood."

His friend put up a hand. "All right, lad. I know what that old nag and the cart mean to you. I'll take good care of them. They won't get a scratch."

Han looked over his shoulder as the Friar tugged him along. "I got your promise, lad. Not a scratch."

The other man doubled over laughing. "Would you get going, before that little religious goblin drags you into the moat?"

"Go, we must." Yoda's beady black eyes were drawn upwards. "Rescue the others, we must. Hurt them, the Sheriff will, or worse."

The outlaw tugged his hand away from the little priest's. "All right, old man. I'm coming. I don't want to see those two harmed, any more than you do."

Nottingham Castle was as vast and dim as it was when he'd gone there with Luke and old Friar Ben, so many months ago. It was also quiet. The only noise came from the melee in the courtyard. He swore he heard the patter of small feet, and then a few small giggles, but that might have been his imagination.

"This is too easy, old one." The outlaw's hand went to the hilt of the sword he had taken from a fallen guard.

"Agree, I do." Yoda leaned on his own stick, frowning. "Hear noise, I do. Clang of metal, and...small feet pattering." He winced as a crash was heard behind them. "Kind to stained-glass windows, they were not."

No sooner had Yoda spoken those words than another platoon of king's guards surrounded them. "Robin Hood!" A tall, slender man in the gray armor of an admiral yanked out his own sword. "Gentlemen, it would seem we've caught ourselves a thief in the act of robbing the castle. Take their weapons, check both of them for stolen goods, and throw them in the dungeon. The Prince will deal with them later."

Han's fingers went into the air. "Now, wait a minute, lads. Can't we talk this over?"

"The time for talking is done, Hood." The admiral gave him a small smirk. "I think Sheriff Vader will be most pleased when he learns I've taken care of you."

That was when Han happened to look over the Admiral's shoulder...and hear the sound of dozens of pattering feet. "I think they're more interested in taking care of you, Admiral!"

The moment he turned his head, Han gave him a hard right in the face that sent him crashing against the wall. His hand pressed against a lever...which brought down a large unlit chandelier on five very surprised guards!

A wild war whoop came from the hall as the people who were selling goods on the fairgrounds spilled in. Many carried arrows, hatchets, or their own pots and pans. Artoo dashed under the legs of guards, making them trip over each other. Thomas hobbled on one foot as he tried to follow his canine friend.

"Chewbacca!" Han laughed as his hulking friend smashed two guards together. "Where have you been?" The big moor wrapped his arms around Han, giving him the biggest embrace he possibly could. His friend sneezed through all the hair. "I can't see through those iron rods you call arms, my friend. Where's Leia? Is Luke all right?"

He was even happier to see Leia with her bow and arrows, shooting down another chandelier. Her fine red dress had several rips and her face was dirty, but Han had never seen her lovelier...or angrier. "Han, we have to go after Luke. My friend Mr. Warrick here," she nodded at the dwarfish youth in the heavy apron by her side, "saw Vader dragging a young man into the castle just a half-hour ago."

"Aye, lass, I agree with that." He made a face. "There's just one problem. We don't know where he's taken him."

Thomas managed to hobble over, his hands on Artoo's leash. "Artoo can find him," he assured them. "He's an expert tracker."

"Have no other choice." Yoda patted Artoo on the head and let him lick his hand. "Follow this animal, we must. His nose can sniff things ours cannot."

"All right." Han took Artoo's leash as Thomas leaned on Chewbacca. "Lead the way, pup." Leia put a bit of Luke's red cape under the bluish-white dog's nose, so he'd know the scent.

Artoo's nose dropped to the wood and stone floor, sniffing around noisily. "What is it, boy?" Thomas hobbled over as his pet howled, then bounded to the staircase. "I think he says that Luke's trail leads up the staircase, along with that of Sheriff Vader and Prince Palpatine."

"Let's get up there, now." Han pulled out his bow. "And everyone be careful. If you have a weapon, don't hesitate to use it."

The little white dog snuffled his nose right up the stairs, going all the way to the last floor. The others followed the energetic pup, with towering Chewbacca and diminutive Mr. Warrick helping the still-lame Thomas. The little dog finally stopped by a heavy door at the very end of the hall on the top floor, getting up on his hind legs and scratching.

Han frowned as the sound of clanging and cackling could be heard. "I think the lad is in trouble." He turned to his towering moor companion. "Chewie, would you do the honor?"

The big man in the red robes and bandolier nodded, growled a bit in his language, and wrapped his ham-sized fist in cloth torn from his robe. The others stood back as he slammed it straight through the wood, reaching in to open it and allow the others inside.

They came in just as Sheriff Vader shoved Luke against the wall. The lad's familiar red cape was in tatters, his borrowed sword skittering behind him. Leia and Han rushed to him as Artoo ran to Vader, tugging at his cape. "Luke?" Leia handed him his sword. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Aye, lad." Han put his hand on his young friend's shoulders. "If Vader's harmed ye..."

"No, I'm not all right." Luke turned to Yoda as Han and Leia helped him to his feet. "You lied to us, Friar! To Leia and to me!"

"You did me a great service, Hood." Vader held his heavy sword with the flashing blood-red blade at the quartet. "Bringing me my daughter and son. If you turn them over to me, I may even get Baron Du Hutt to lift your debts."

Han lifted his chin nobly. "Not a chance, Metal Pants." His eyes widened as the first half of his words registered. Leia's face was equally shocked. "Your daughter? You mean...Leia..."

"I am no child of yours!" Leia leaped in front of Luke and whipped out her own bow and arrow. "I'd rather be the child of a frog than you!"

There was the hint of a smile under that black visor. Vader's sausage fingers touched Leia's soft cheek. "You're so much like her. Padme...you have her smile, her eyes. I should have known her half-brother would try to protect her..."

"She died!" Leia nearly shrieked. "Died when I was less than a year old. Died because you attacked her! She never recovered from her wounds."

Palpatine's cackle echoed over the heavy stone walls. "Of course, she didn't. It's rather difficult to recover from being strangled and thrown to the ground." He reached for Leia as Vader went after Luke. "Give them to us, Solo. Yes, I know who you are. Your father was as worthless as you. I was glad when Hutt sent Gisbourne to eliminate him. Discreetly, of course."

"I already dealt with him." Han put up his last arrow. "He'll be spending a long, long time in a dungeon. Matter of fact, there might even be a space open for you."

Yoda held up his own cane, giving Palpatine a sold thwack in the side. "Caused enough trouble, you have. Lied to Vader, and to all, you did. Wanted throne, you did. Took opportunity the moment Bail left."

"The kingdom should be mine," Palpatine sneered. "Not that lily-livered half-brother! He's running off to the Crusades, leaving no one here to rule! I took over! It's mine!" He took a sword from a rack and countered Yoda, cracking his cane in half.

"Old man!" Han kicked Luke's sword to him. "Here! You deal with the Cackling Hag. We'll handle Metal Pants."

Luke was shaking his head. "No, Han. I will not fight him."

"If you won't," Leia raised her bow. "I will." She aimed her arrow at his heart, but was blinded by anger and got his shoulder.

Vader gasped. "You're...very good...girl." Blood seeped out from between his fingers. "If your brother...won't...join...me...perhaps...you will..."

"No!" A scarlet-clad body leaped onto Vader. The last thing the hulking metal-clad lawman was expecting was for his very angry son to tackle him, his fingers wrapped around his neck. "Don't you touch her!"

Han finally pulled out his arrow and shot it right at Palpatine. He was moving too fast and it hit his shoulder...but that was enough distraction for Yoda to stab him in the other arm. "I think we've all had enough of this!" He whipped around and, with Leia and Thomas' help, managed to pry Luke from Vader's grasp. "Lad, that won't do anything. His neck is bigger than all our fingers except Chewie's."

"I just...I saw red...and then I was standing over him." Luke stumbled back into the arms of his friends, his horrified blue eyes on Vader. "I'm not like you! I'm a Jedi. A warrior. Not some fear-mongering monster!"

Palpatine screamed, falling to his knees as he clutched his wounded appendages. "You were all such fools!" His cackling more closely resembled a laughing beast than anything human. "Bail ran off to the Crusades without even considering what it would do to his country. You," he pointed a long, bony finger at Vader, "did everything I told you to, without question. Did you ever consider that I might have lied?" His laughter became even louder. "I never cared about your silly wife! I wanted your fealty, not your problems. You helped me get rid of those Jedi monks without ever asking me why I wanted them gone. I only wanted your strength and your children's loyalty!"

The youth pulled away from Vader as he leaped onto Palpatine, his voice filled with controlled rage. "You vile...contemptible...scheming...to think I listened to you for all those years! No more!" The massive metal arms hefted the hag prince over his shoulder and heaved him out the window. The prince's screeching could be heard for miles, ending with a crash as he landed on rocky courtyard below.

Lando darted up, following Thomas and Artoo, just as Vader swayed and landed on the floor with a clatter. "What happened to His Royal Terribleness? He just...flew out the window! They're scraping up what's left of the body right now."

"He decided he wanted to fly, then forgot he didn't have wings." Han and Chewbacca managed to get Vader to his feet as Luke helped Yoda. "I think Old Metal Pants here owes a lot of us a very long explanation. About many things."

"That I do, Hood. Locksley." The beaten knight sighed. "I know who you are, Solo. Son of Sir Josiah Locksley, of Soloshire Manor." His voice softened. "Palpatine was the one who ordered Soloshire burned and your father hung, but my men and I did the deed. Palpatine shared the profits from the land with Du Hutt, whom your father was in debt to."

Han nodded. "So Du Hutt told me. The fat old ass told me the only way I would live was if I paid off his debts after he was branded a traitor and killed."

"Children..." Vader's breathing was even raspier than usual. "Take me downstairs. I need to...put myself under arrest..."

"But Father," Luke began, "you can't do that!"

His newly-discovered sister glared at him. "It's more than he deserves."

Thomas had gone hobbling over to the window. Artoo lifted onto his paws on the window, while his human glanced over him. "Oh my," the slender man in yellow gasped, turning a shade of pea green that clashed badly with his tunic, "I'm afraid the Prince has gone and gotten himself a bit flattened. At least two carriages ran over him. It's not a pretty sight..." Music and cheering from the fairgrounds just beyond the courtyard attracted his attention. "What's that?" Artoo barked and nodded. "Yes, I can tell it's humans. It sounds like they're cheering for a parade, or maybe royalty."

Three of Lando's men dashed upstairs, including the one in blue. He quickly talked to them, then turned to the others. "You won't believe what Sir Rieekian found wandering around in the woods. The King is home!"

"What?" Han's eyes widened. He grinned and took Leia's arm as Luke and Chewbacca helped Vader to the door. "Sounds like your uncle's returned, lass. Shall we greet him?"

"Of course." Leia gave him a grin. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind having an outlaw for an inlaw!"

Lando lead the group through the throngs of peasants to the very front of Nottingham Castle. It was a rather merry, if bedraggled, little group. Han and Leia followed Lando and his men, happily arm in arm, not really paying attention to anyone else. Mr. Warrick and his fellow shopkeepers followed them, chattering proudly with pride at the part they played in bringing down the Prince. Chewbacca, pulling Luke, Vader, Yoda, Thomas, and Artoo in a small cart, was next. Zeb, Hera, and the rest of their group brought up the rear from the crowds.

Everyone bowed or curtsied when they made it to His Majesty. King Bail Organa was as handsome as ever, with his salt and pepper hair, mustache, and thin beard. His own tunic and hose was in an equal sorry state; a tattered dark robe hung from his shoulders.

"Uncle." Leia flew to his side and embraced him. "How did you escape the Austrians? We never did pay your ransom..."

"Several Saxons living in Austria were able to secure my release. I came on foot with three of my remaining loyal men. I knew what my wayward half-brother would do to me if he found out I was in England, so I disguised myself as a peasant, stayed at a few inns, and discovered what he's been up to the last few years." His dark eyes became haunted. "One of the innkeepers told me what happened to Breha. My Breha. My dear wife. I loved her, Lelita. I loved her more than life itself."

"I miss her, too." Leia leaned sadly into him. "I suppose, now we can use that money we earned to rebuilt Alden Manor. She would have liked that."

Bail nodded. "I think so, too." He gave Sir Rieekian, who rode up next to him, a sad smile. "Don't you think so, Carlist?"

"I do. The queen was a good woman. What happened to her was a crime." The older man jumped off his horse. Two bags of gold hung off either side. "I was bringing my repayment to you when I ran into the king and his people. I had to talk to Palpatine and Tarkin at the fair anyway, so my people and I gave him a ride."

"Your Majesty." Vader – or Sir Andrew – bowed before him as well as he could in his dented armor. He pulled off his helmet, revealing his horribly burned and pitted white face. "I'm turning in my commission as Sheriff, and am putting myself at your mercy. I have a long list of infractions, going back to the death of Lady Padme Amidala of Naboo Town."

"Sir Andrew." He frowned. "I'd long suspected you were the one behind my brother's mischief. I'm afraid you'll have to go on trial. At best, you'll be spending the rest of your life in the dungeon. At the worst, we may have to hang you."

Sir Andrew ignored the horrified look on his son's face. "I understand, Your Majesty."

"Uncle Bail." Leia pulled Luke, Chewie, and Han up to him. "These are my friends. This is my brother," Leia said this breathlessly, as if she couldn't quite believe it, "Luke Scarlet." She patted Chewbacca on the back. "This is Chewbacca, of Jerusalem. He wants nothing more than his family to come to safety. And Thomas Gildenrod and Artoo," she added as Thomas was dragged over by the fat white dog. The girl looked up at Han with a dreamier smile. "And this is Han Locksley of Soloshire Manor, Uncle Bail. He helped rescue me, and our friends and I saved him from Palpatine's trap."

Bail grinned. "So you're the outlaw I've heard so much about. On one hand, I appreciate what you did in trying to earn enough money to free me and help people like Sir Rieekian who were effected by my brother's ridiculous taxes." His handsome face fell. "On the other hand, I'm afraid stealing is against the law...and you do owe money to Du Hutt."

"Look, Your Royal Lawfulness," Han started, "I'm ready to take the blame. You can put me in the dungeon with Metal Pants or turn me over to Du Hutt, but leave the others out of it."

Leia took his arm. "If he's under arrest, Uncle, so am I. I also was Robin Hood."

"So was I!" Luke stumbled next to her. "I had nowhere else to go after Vader...Father killed my aunt and uncle. The Rebels of Sherwood gave me a home."

"Your Majesty." Lando bowed before him. "My name is Lando-a-Dale. If anyone should be punished, it's me. I'm the one who nearly lead to Han ending up in Du Hutt's clutches." Chewbacca stepped up beside him, growling. "Him too." The minstrel took his arm. "Han saved him from a Jerusalem prison."

"And us!" Thomas hobbled next to Chewbacca, with Artoo darting under his legs. "We went along with it. Reluctantly on occasion, I may add."

Zeb pushed his way through the crowds, followed by Mr. Warrick, Hera Syllendula, Ezra, and the other Rebels of Sherwood. "You arrest one of us, Your Majesty, you gotta arrest all of us. We work together."

"That's right, sir." Sabine gave him a little bob. "We're a team. We all did the robbing."

King Bail put up a hand. "The only person under arrest is Sir Andrew, and that for murder and fraud, not robbery. There isn't room in my dungeons for all of you! However," he added, "robbery is still a crime. Most of you are now officially exiled from Sherwood. I never want to see you doing more than passing through there or picking up a rabbit for dinner. If I hear about any more outlaws there and they fall under your description, you really will spend some time in the dungeon."

"What about us, Uncle?" Leia's grip tightened on Han's arm. "What about Han?"

"I heard what happened to Soloshire Manor." Bail chuckled. "You'll need some way to rebuild that. How would your salary as a deputy to the Sheriff of Nottingham work?"

"A deputy? Me?" The outlaw's hazel eyes widened. "You want me to be Sheriff?"

"Why not?" Bail chuckled. "From what I saw at the fair today, you're an amazing shot with a bow and arrow, and my niece seems to like you. Besides," he turned to Leia, "our new Queen is going to need someone by her side that she can trust."

Leia bowed deeply as everyone else dropped to their knees before them. "Thank you, Uncle. I'll try to make myself worthy of your legacy."

"I'll make your coronation official next week, before I return to the Crusades." He next turned to Luke. "You'd make a fine deputy, lad. I heard you're quite a fiend with a sword, and a fine leader in your own right."

The youth put up a hand, shaking his head. "Your Majesty, thank you, but I'm not interested in a commission. What I want is to restart the Jedi Order. My father helped Palpatine destroy them. I think it's time they returned. England could use some spiritual guidance."

"I agree, my boy." Bail gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You have my support, and my money. Many of the Jedi, including the late, lamented Friar Ben, were my good friends. I'd love nothing more than to know their ways are being carried on."

"Help him, I shall." Chewbacca aided Yoda in climbing out of the cart. "Begin again, the Jedi must. Stop others like Palpatine, they can. Bring hope, they can."

"Abbot Yoda!" Bail gave the tiny old priest a big hug. "I thought you were dead!"

Yoda pulled away from his smothering cape. "Reports of my death, greatly exaggerated, they were. Helped the young people, I did. Steal, I did...but necessary, it was. Starving, the people were. Starving, they still are. Help, you can. Help," he poked his cane at Leia and Han, "they can."

"We're going to have a long talk with the Court about my brother's taxes tomorrow." Bail turned to the other citizens of Nottingham. "Yes, we are going to talk, and we're going to remove or lower every one of the taxes my brother placed on this land. My niece, our new Sheriff, his deputies, and I will work to undo all the damage he did, and right all the wrongs he committed." He put a hand on Han's shoulder. "That includes arresting Du Hutt and restoring your lands to your family, Locksley. I only knew your father briefly, but I heard of him. You're a better man than he ever was."

Han just gave him a lopsided grin. "Thanks you, Your Majesty."

"The way my niece is looking at you, I think I'm going to be your uncle-in-law soon." He put an arm around Han and Leia. "Why don't you call me Uncle?"

"Aye," Han winked. "Your Uncleship!"

Bail threw back his head and laughed heartily. "I fully approve of this one, my Lelita. You couldn't have picked a better man."

Leia chuckled. "I think so, too." The roars from the crowd reached deafening proportions as she went over to Han and kissed him as deeply and passionately as she knew how. "I love you, sheep herder."

He gave her the famous grin. "I know!"

Han and Leia were married by Friar Yoda a week later, in the chapel on the edge of Sherwood Forest. Most of the town were there, along with Han's new deputies Zeb, Hera, and Sabine. Luke had found a new recruit for the Jedi in young Ezra; they stood alongside Yoda in their cassocks, both beaming proudly. Chewbacca, Han's best man, sobbed louder than anybody. He gave an impassioned speech in Arabic that only Han and Lando understood; even Han shed a tear after he was done.

Luke, Yoda, and Ezra left the next day. Bail had given them land on the Irish island of Atch-To to build a new monastery and restart the order. Wedge drove him there; he and his friends frequently brought supplies, news from the outside world, and new recruits to the small church and chapel there. Luke and Ezra missed their companions on the mainland, but they were happy in their new home. Yoda remained the head of the monastery until he died two years later. After that, Luke took over for him.

Leia became a much-loved queen in her uncle's stead, taking over for him all together when he died in his last trip to the Crusades. Han remained Sheriff for many years, with Zeb, Hera, and Sabine as three of his best deputies. Chewbacca resigned his deputy commission to help take care of his family after Sir Rieekian paid to have them brought over from the Holy Lands.

Under Han and Leia's direction, Soloshire Manor and Alden Manor were rebuilt. Han offered Lando a title, but he claimed he was happier playing for royalty and gambling his way across England. Vader was arrested for life for a long list of infractions ranging from first-degree murdered to treason to conspiracy against the crown. He died in prison a year later, broken from his experiences.

As for Leia and Han, they had a little son, a boy with thick dark hair and his mother's porcelain skin, whom Han hoped would make a wonderful king someday. "Better than an outlaw, right, Your Worship?" He gave his wife a kiss one day in the gardens outside the newly-repaired Alden Manor. "Did you really think I was all that terrible when I was an outlaw?"

"Maybe sometimes." Leia leaned into him as she pushed her son's cradle. "Sometimes, I actually miss that silly sheep herder." She smiled. "But then I remember...I still have the best man in all of England, no matter what he is."

Han gave her that famous grin. "I think you do too. I love you, Leia."

She gave him a little grin of her own. "I know."

**The End**


End file.
